


Ties Are Not Collars

by doodledinmypants



Series: Uncaged [3]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Come Eating, Felching, Licking, Lupin making dog jokes, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, PWP, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wrestling, dominance play, feral!Jigen, includes cover art, minor past trauma reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: Jigen is having trouble focusing. Lupin wants his undivided attention. Just a playful PWP with a very brief moment of tripping over a PTSD trigger, then right back to porn.Can be read independently of the other two fics in this series, though Dogs Don't Wear Hats provides context for the trigger and the canine-like behavior.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Series: Uncaged [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082864
Kudos: 29





	Ties Are Not Collars

**Author's Note:**

> This is not A/B/O or werewolf fic, but Jigen is just a smidge feral in it. Someday I'll stop being a coward and just write some werewolf!Jigen...

  
“Jigen.”

“Hmm?”

“Jigen, have you heard anything I’ve said in the past twenty minutes?”

Jigen grunted. “Not really.”

Lupin threw his hands into the air and flopped backwards over the couch like an especially dramatic piece of linguine. “Jigen, how am I supposed to do this job with you if you won’t listen to my brilliant plan?”

“Sorry, Lupin. Just… distracted, I guess.”

Lupin twisted his face up to frown at Jigen thoughtfully. Then, he slithered down until he was draped over Jigen’s legs. “Have you gone to your sad dog-boy place?”

“I wish you wouldn’t call it that,” Jigen growled. Then, reluctantly: “…Yes.”

Jigen was convinced that Lupin, like cats, could technically be classified as a liquid. Case in point: Lupin didn’t seem to need any bones to move himself up onto Jigen’s chest like a very narrow weighted blanket. He was just there, chin resting on Jigen’s sternum. “Should I take you for a walk?”

“Lupin…”

“We could go play fetch at the park.”

_“Lupin.”_

“I could give you a belly-ruARARARARARAAA!” Lupin skittered to the other end of the couch, hands raised in surrender as Jigen’s Magnum pressed to his forehead. “Okay, okay! I’m done!”

Jigen snorted and lowered his gun. “For now. You never learn to leave well enough alone, do you?”

Lupin gave him a smug grin. “If I did, I wouldn’t have snagged you as a partner, now would I?”

“Tch. Fair enough,” Jigen scoffed. “Maybe I could use a little exercise, after all.”

“That’s the spirit!” Lupin cheered. His smile took on a nervous edge as Jigen leered at him, showing far too many teeth. “Wh-what did you have in mind?”

There was a squeak, a thud, and a flailing tumble of limbs as Jigen pounced on Lupin and rolled them off the couch. Lupin laughed helplessly as Jigen growled and playfully chomped on his neck, tickling him with his beard. 

“Uncle! Mercy! _Je me rends!”_ Lupin gasped, his noodly arms weak with laughter as he tried to push Jigen away. 

“You give up too easily,” Jigen said, though he was still grinning as he sat up on Lupin’s belly. 

Lupin waggled a finger at him and winked. “Not at all!”

Then, with a twist of his legs, Lupin reversed their positions. He pinned Jigen’s wrists to the floor and planted his narrow ass on Jigen’s hips. “You just need to learn not to expect an honorable surrender from a master thief.”

Though the flip had knocked the breath out of Jigen, he recovered quickly and surged up from the floor. Lupin had his wrists and hips pinned, but not his shoulders, so he curled up from the waist and licked Lupin square across the mouth. Lupin sputtered and lost his grip as he tried to wipe at his face. Jigen pressed his advantage and scooped Lupin over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, hauling him off to the bedroom as Lupin hollered foul. 

“That was cheating! Not to mention disgusting!”

“Gotta expect dirty tricks from a dirty dog,” Jigen quipped, tossing Lupin carelessly onto the bed. He shed his jacket and crawled over his partner to kiss him properly, only using the appropriate amount of tongue. Lupin moaned into the kiss and grabbed Jigen by the tie, pulling his head down.

Jigen jerked back violently, breathing harshly, pupils narrowed to pinpricks, and Lupin realized his mistake. “Oh, shit, Jigen—I’m sorry. I forgot. Fuck. Jigen, _Daisuke_ , it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe, it’s just me!”

Lupin’s hands petted down Jigen’s cheeks, his shoulders, gentling him like he would a frightened animal—which, at the moment, Jigen might as well have been. Slowly, Jigen came down from wherever his mind had gone in that moment, and he blinked down at Lupin with a muddled frown. “Lupin…?”

Lupin exhaled shakily and wrapped his arms around Jigen, holding him close. “That was my bad,” Lupin mumbled into his shoulder. “Sorry, partner.”

Settling his weight onto Lupin cautiously, Jigen sank into the embrace. “S’ok. I’m fine. You wanna keep going, or…?”

Lupin rolled his hips, poking Jigen in the belly with his erection. Jigen snickered and poked him in the thigh. “Well, I think that answers the question for both of us.”

They separated only long enough to strip out of the rest of their clothes, Jigen making sure to remove his tie carefully before anything else. He took a moment to stretch full-length across the bed on his belly. It was a way to remind himself that he was free, as well as limber up his joints and muscles before taking on Lupin’s highly athletic approach to sex. Lupin’s sneaky hand slid down his ass, one slippery finger probing at his hole, and Jigen gave a dark chuckle.

“Oh, you think you’re topping? Cute.” He let Lupin play with his ass for a little while, anyway, because it felt nice and who knew? Maybe he’d change his mind later, or let Lupin have a turn once Jigen had come. He could be generous.

“Hope springs eternal,” Lupin replied with a shrug, not even surprised when Jigen rolled over and turned the tables. Lupin gave a high, fluttering sigh as Jigen stole the lube from him and shoved two slick fingers in straight away. Lupin was stretchier all over than Jigen had ever been. It came in handy for things like prep, though Jigen still didn’t skimp on the lube. 

“Ohhh, that’s good,” Lupin cooed. “Don’t be shy, you know I can take more than that.”

“Damn well better,” Jigen growled, adding a third finger and flexing them wide. When he got the fourth in, Lupin was panting above him and shaking. “Yeah, that’s a good boy.”

“Isn’t that my line?” Lupin’s cheeky smirk was somewhat ruined by the way he was sweating. 

Jigen responded by pulling his hand free. Lupin whined at the loss, but Jigen shoved him aside so that he could reposition himself behind Lupin. He slicked more lube over his heavy cock, then grabbed Lupin by his slim hips and pressed against his twitching rim. “Nah,” Jigen grunted, teasing just the head inside at first, “you know I’m more of a _bad dog.”_

Then, in one swift motion, he buried himself in Lupin’s ass. Lupin wailed, spine arching, but Jigen could see the sloppy grin on his face. He loved it. Jigen fucked him in long, hard strokes, using Lupin’s hips as a handle to slam into him. To nobody’s surprise, Lupin was loud in bed: every slap of Jigen’s hips against his ass drew a yelping cry of ecstasy from his open, drooling mouth. “Ah, ah, ahhhh, Jigen! More, _please_ more, oh _fuck_ , yeah!”

Not one to deny his partner such a polite request, Jigen wrapped an arm around Lupin’s chest and hauled him upright, pinning him spine to sternum. Jigen’s thrusts were shorter now, but struck Lupin’s prostate more often than not. Lupin straight-up _howled_ at that. Jigen bared his teeth as he kept up the pace until he felt his limit approaching. Then, he bit down hard on Lupin’s trapezius muscle with a feral snarl, reaching around to give Lupin’s cock a possessive squeeze. Apparently that was all it took to send Lupin into his own climax, startling a choked cry from him as his body clenched around Jigen’s cock. Jigen huffed through his nose and sank his teeth deeper as he pulsed hotly into Lupin, filling him. Lupin yelped a little more sharply as one of Jigen’s cuspids broke skin and drew a bead of blood. Jigen released his jaw immediately and lapped apologetically at the spot. Lupin shuddered and moaned and went limp beneath him, face-planting into the pillows with his ass in the air. 

Jigen wasn’t done with him yet, though. He pulled out, then shuffled back and licked at the trickle of come as it dripped over the back of Lupin’s balls. Lupin gave a shivery, breathless giggle and squirmed, but didn’t tell him to stop, so Jigen kept going. He ate ass like he was made for it, slurping down his own come with obscene wet noises, probing his tongue inside to chase every last drop. Moaning softly, Lupin just let him, his own spent and dangling cock giving a valiant jump of interest. Even the great Lupin the Third didn’t have that kind of a refractory period, though. 

When Jigen had eaten his fill, he gently tipped Lupin onto his side so that he wouldn’t be lying in the wet spot on the blankets. He crawled up to curl behind him, grabbing a tissue to press to the small wound on Lupin’s shoulder. The rest of the bite mark was blossoming into a livid bruise. “Sorry ‘bout that, boss,” he mumbled, nuzzling against the back of Lupin’s neck. “Got carried away.”

“Hnnngh,” Lupin replied eloquently. “No, it’s okay. I kinda like when you act like you’re gonna devour me. It’s hot.”

Snickering, Jigen pulled him close and kissed a spot beneath Lupin’s ear that earned him another shiver. A bit of groping and tugging got one of the blankets dragged over them both. Jigen settled in for a nap. 

“Hey, Jigen?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can I tell you about the next job yet?”

“Shut up, Lupin.”

…

_end_


End file.
